Recuerdos de amores
by Hikari xd
Summary: Vocaloid-Kagerou Project. EneXKonoha ShintaroXAyano. Ene encuentra una carpeta secreta con fotos de una misma chica ¿Eh? ¿Por que está llorando Shintaro? ONE-SHOT


**Aclaración:kagerou proyect es una saga de vocaloid, hecha por jin. **

**Pareja:ShintaroXAyano EneXKonoha**

Kisaragi Shintaro era un chico para el que todos los días eran iguales:  
Se levantaba y prendía la computadora. Podía estar horas y horas sin comer ni dormir, solo estando frente a la pantalla. Era la vida que, a pesar de su monotonía el había elegido.

"Es mejor ser aburrido aquí dentro, que ser aburrido allá afuera"

"Si yo muriera en este momento, tal como soy, seguro alguien me reemplazaría"

"Solo pensarlo es estúpido"

"Entre afuera y adentro no hay diferencia, en ningún lado soy importante"

Estos eran los pensamientos que invadían su cabeza, aquellos que lo convirtieron en Hikikomori, una lacra de la sociedad;como un parásito.

En esa vida tan rutinaria, solo había una cosa que le molestaba. Solo una cosa que perturbaba su paz; y su nombre era Ene.

Ene era un virus de computadora inteligente y tenia una forma muy curiosa.

"De alguna manera se parece a Hatsune Miku"

Era una chica muy molesta, disfrutaba hacer miserable la vida de Shintaro. O al menos mas de lo que ya era.

Siempre estaba buscando incansablemente, maneras de fastidiar a su amo. Y en uno de esos días...

-Ne, ne amo!-dijo el virus con voz picara.

-¿Y ahora que Ene?

-¿Quien es ella?-preguntó enseñándole sacando una foto de una carpeta con contraseña.

Shintaro cambió completamente su expresión, no estaba enojado. Era una expresión que Ene nunca había visto en el.

-¿Que?¿Acaso es la chica de la que estabas enamorado en el colegio o algo?-abrió la carpeta por completo-hay muchas fotos de ella.

-Si...

-Emh?

-Ella... era la única razón,-susurró con la cabeza gacha-por la que yo, antes, iba al colegio.

-Y que paso?-se puso a pensar-Ah! ¡Ya se! Te le confesaste, y te rechazo vil y cruelmente ¿no?

-No-una lagrima se deslizó por la mejilla del Hikikomori-ella se suicidó.

Ene, en cualquier caso, hubiera aprovechado a decir algo para molestarlo; pero no esta vez.

-Amo...

El, se encontraba de verdad dolido. Esa habitación, era el escudo de Shintaro para protegerse del mundo mas allá de la puerta. Pero también era el escudo para protegerse de los recuerdos mas allá del primer día de encierro. Ene pudo entenderlo, no sabia como pero... ella pudo sentir el dolor de perder a un ser querido, como si ella misma lo hubiera vivido.

-A pesar...-susurró el chico.

-¿Que dijiste?

-A pesar de que la conocí, nunca supe nada sobre ella.-"Incluso la vi llorar"-Si me hubiera esforzado mas-las lagrimas recorrían las mejillas de Kisaragi-en conocerla... Quizás... pudiera...

-¡Basta, Amo!

-No vale la pena, incluso si fue tu culpa, culparte no servirá de nada.

-Lo se, pero-el chico se cruzó de brazos como si se abrazara a si mismo-duele.

-¿como era ella?

Shintaro sonrió.

-Ella era tonta.

-Era tan importante ¿Y es lo primero que puedes decir?-Shintaro rió.

-Ella siempre sacaba notas muy bajas y esas mismas las convertía en grullas de papel. Ella me pedía que le explicara. Pero como yo no quería le daba mis evaluaciones para que ella se las mostrara a su padre y dijera que eran de ella.

-¿Era por interés?

-No lo creo, yo siempre le decía que si lo que quería eran mis notas no hacia falta, se las daría sin que fingiera ser mi amiga.

-¿Y que decía ella?

-"Pero yo, de verdad quiero ser tu amiga, Shintaro-kun"

-Mmmm... Para mi, le gustabas.

-¿De veras?-el rostro de Shintaro se iluminó.

-Si, no se porque pero... siento que alguna vez hice lo mismo-dijo Ene con aires de melancolia.

-¿Como?

-Yo no puedo recordar nada, pero... siento... siento como si hubiera sentido, alguna vez, lo mismo que tu sentías por ella.

-Pero... yo no me había dado cuenta de lo que sentía.

-Si, lo se-dijo ene apoyando las manos sobre su pecho-"te amo..." se sienten palabras familiares, como si las hubiera dicho pero... no se de quien estaba hablando.

-Te amo, Tate... no. Te amo Ayano-"esta es la primera vez que lo digo" y una lagrima se deslizó como aquella vez.

-¿Se llamaba Ayano?

-Si.

-Que bonito nombre.

-De seguro, tu algún día recordaras el nombre de esa persona, Ene.

En los ojos del virus, brilló una luz. Llena de esperanza y magia que se volvieron en una lagrima tan dulce como su sonrisa.

-No sabia que podías llorar.

-Cállate-ella se sonrojo-me gustaría... recordarlo, pero-sonrió tan picara como siempre-¡por ahora tengo al amo!

-¡¿Que?!

-jajajaja

.

.

.

.

.

-Te amo, Haruka


End file.
